The Last Message
by Cherr106
Summary: Senyumanmu adalah nyawaku, alasan mengapa aku masih hidup sampai saat ini, saat aku sedang menulis surat ini. Asalkan kau tahu, Hermione, aku rela mati untukmu, aku rela membawa perasaan ini sampai mati, untuk melihatmu bahagia


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling :)

Nah, ini adalah cerita tentang Harry dan Hermione, terus di cerita ini ada perubahan yang aku bikin hehehe… daripada repot jadinya kalo gak suka gak usah baca juga gapapa kok, boleh di Review kekurangannya apa aja :)

Ini bikinnya dadakan, Cuma asal-asalan aja tapi semoga semuanya tetep suka hehehehe…

Enjoy!

. . . .

"Harry! Kau mau kemana?" Hermione berlari menghampiri Harry. Harry keluar dari Hogwarts dengan tatapan yang kosong. Hermione yang menyadari keanehan tersebut segera memeluk Harry erat, berharap bahwa itu bisa membuat Harry merasa lebih baik. Ia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan penderitaan dan beban Harry selama ini, mungkin kalau itu dirinya Ia tidak akan pernah sanggup. Ia memeluk Harry semakin erat, menyadari kalau malam ini merupakan malam yang besar bagi Sejarah Sihir dan tentu saja untuk Harry. Seluruh keberanian dan hati nuraninya benar-benar diuji malam ini.

Hermione menjatuhkan plastik-plastik yang berisi perban dan kapas. Voldemort memberi mereka waktu sampai tengah malam untuk menyerahkan Harry. Tapi, sampai kiamat hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Terdengar suara isakan Harry. Hermione segera merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Hermione. Harry segera menghapus airmatanya. Ia tidak ingin bahwa terakhir kali Hermione melihatnya, Ia sedang menangis. Ia ingin tersenyum tulus, Ia ingin terakhir kalinya Hermione melihatnya, Ia sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya. Cinta yang selama ini dipendam dan dikubur di dalam hatinya. Untuk apa menyembunyikannya lagi? Toh, sebntar lagi kematian akan menjemputnya. Ia tidak punya waktu lebih lama lagi untuk bernapas, setelah Neville berhasil membunuh Nagini. Jadi, Horcrux yang tersisa hanya_ dirinya_ dan Ia tidak bisa melibatkan orang lain lagi. Kali ini, yang ada hanya dirinya dan Voldemort.

"Demi Merlin, Harry. Kau kenapa?" tanya Hermione, lagi. Terdengar kepanikan di nadanya. Harry segera tersenyum, merasakan kebahagian yang teramat sangat, saat Hermione mengkhawatirkannya. Ia berusaha merekam saat-saat terakhir ini, bersama wanita yang sangat Ia cintai sepenuh hatinya.

Hermione semakin panik hingga ingin menangis. Ia memegang kedua pipi Harry dan memandang mata Emeraldnya. Harry memang tersenyum, tapi matanya tidak akan bisa berbohong. Matanya bersinar sendu di tengah kegelapan malam. Bukan sinar yang biasanya Hermione lihat, bukan mata yang bersinar penuh rasa optimis dan perjuangan.

"Hermione… aku hanya ingin mencari korban lainnya, hanya itu," jawab Harry. Ia berusaha menahan tangis sehingga suaranya jadi terdengar agak sengau.

"Harry, kau sebaiknya masuk saja, biar aku yang cari korban… tidak aman Harry," kata Hermione. Harry tersenyum penuh arti, "Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku, Hermione. Kalaupun ada, itu karena takdir yang menentukan."

"Harry! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" seru Hermione, kesal. Hermione menitikkan airmatanya, sehingga Harry harus memeluknya lagi agar Hermione kembali tenang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu," jawab Harry. Ia menatap sepasang mata cokelat mirip Hermione.

"Hal apa itu?" sahut Hermione, bingung. Harry menarik napas panjang, mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya.

Harry belum sempat berbicara apapun, ketika suatu bayangan timbul di dalam kepalanya. Beginilah, akhir ceritanya. Memang cukup tragis, tapi apa mau dikata. Ia telah hidup untuk hal ini, dan akhirnya harus mati juga untuk hal yang sama. Tidak ada rasa takut lagi di dalam hatinya, karena Ia akan bernasib sama seperti orangtuanya, Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Fred dan… Dumbledore. Harry akan melakukan hal yang sama, mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang-orang yang dicintainya, untuk Hogwarts, Sahabat-sahabatnya, keluarga Weasley dan untuk Hermione. Wanita yang Ia impikan akan menjadi istrinya dan menjadi ibu bagi anak-anaknya. Tapi mustahil, karena sebentar lagi Ia tidak akan bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Mungkin kalau benar surga itu ada, Ia akan mengawasi Hermione setiap hari, setiap jam, menit dan detik.

Tapi, Ia telah memutuskan untuk tetap mencintai Hermione hingga akhir hayatnya. Cinta ini akan Ia bawa mati, seperti Snape yang terus mencintai Lily hingga hembusan napas terakhirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Sangat mencintaimu," bisik Harry, lembut. Hermione menghentikan tangisannya. Harry segera menarik wajah Hermione lebih dekat lagi, mendekat lagi… hingga bibir mereka akhirnya bersentuhan. Mereka berciuman, dan Hermione sama sekali tidak menolaknya.

Hermione menarik wajahnya dan membalas bisikan Harry, "Aku juga, Harry. Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang pernah kau bayangkan."

Harry kembali menciumnya, lebih hangat dan bergairah, seakan Ia tidak ingin lepas lagi. Tapi Ia harus berhenti, waktunya tidak lagi banyak.

"Hermione, kau percaya padaku sekarang? Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau memiliki ini, tolong segera baca setelah kau sampai di dalam, ya? Aku menyayangimu Hermione," kata Harry, kali ini Ia mengecup dai Hermione.

Hermione kembali menangis, tangisan bahagia. Ia memeluk Harry sekali lagi dan langsung memungut plastik-plastiknya. Mata emerald Harry mengikutinya hingga masuk ke kastil, sebagai ucapan selamat tinggalnya.

Ia berjalan kembali masuk ke Hutan Terlarang, tanpa menoleh sekalipun ke belakang.

.

Hermione masih menunggu-nunggu sosok Harry. Kepalanya sesekali mengerling keluar jendela. Jam menunjukan bahwa 20 menit lagi menuju tepat tengah malam. Kemanakah Harry? Harusnya Ia berada disini, bersiap-siap untuk berperang, menyelesaikan tugas seumur hidupnya.

Hermione sekarang berjalan bolak-balik, tampak begitu gelisah.

Ia segera teringat sesuatu, dirogonya kantung celana jinsnya dan menarik keluar secarik perkamen yang agak panjang. Surat dari Harry. Ia hampir lupa bahwa Harry menyuruhnya untuk membaca surat itu.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Terimakasih telah menjadi cahaya di hidupku yang gelap. Kau, Ron, dan semuanya yang telah membantuku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa kalian semua, terutama kau Hermione._

_Surat ini, adalah ucapan selamat tinggal untuk kalian semua. _

_Hermione, aku sudah melihat kenangan yang Snape berikan kepadaku. Kau mau tahu apa isinya? Itu ternyata Dumbledore, yang bilang pada Snape bahwa aku harus mati. Akulah Horcrux terakhir dari Voldemort. Aku harus mati, Hermione, harus, kalau aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya, artinya aku juga harus mengakhiri diriku sendiri._

_Dengan surat ini, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Perasaan ini sudah berlangsung sejak lama, sejak kita menjelajahi waktu berdua, dan semakin lama perasaan ini semakin menguat. Senyumanmu adalah nyawaku, alasan mengapa aku masih hidup sampai saat ini, saat aku sedang menulis surat ini. Asalkan kau tahu, Hermione, aku rela mati untukmu, aku rela membawa perasaan ini sampai mati, untuk melihatmu bahagia._

_Masa depanmu dan yang lainnya masih panjang dan aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya demi diriku sendiri._

_Selamat tinggal, Hermione, Ron, dan semua orang. Aku menyayangi kalian, dan sekali lagi maaf kalau aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal lewat surat ini. _

_Salam sayang untuk yang terakhir kali,_

_Harry_

"Harry… HARRY! HARRY!" Hermione menyelesaikan suratnya dan segera berlari keluar kastil. Surat itu masih Ia genggam di tangannya. Ia menangis histeris ketika semua orang mencoba mencegahnya. Hermione tidak terhentikan lagi, bagaikan orang yang kerasukan. Tidak, tidak akan pernah, kalau Harry mati, Ia juga harus mati. Harry tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Harry berhadapan dengan Voldemort. Hal seperti ini sudah berlangsung sejak lama, sejak Ia dilahirkan. Inilah takdirnya.

"Harry Potter," kata Voldemort dingin, dengan tatapan liciknya. Harry balas menatapnya dingin. Ia tidak lagi takut mati, justru seharusnya Voldemort yang bersiap-siap menghadapi kematiannya.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" seru Voldemort dan sekelebat cahaya hijau muncul dari ujung tongkatnya, tepat mengenai jantung Harry. Harry terlempar, terbujur kaku di tanah yang dingin.

Seketika Voldemort pingsan, Voldemort terjatuh dan para Pelahap Maut menangkap tubuhnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tidak ada yang mengerti mengapa Voldemort mengalami hal seperti itu.

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki orang yang berlari, dan kali ini sekelebat cahaya hijau juga muncul dan mengejutkan Voldemort. Tapi, langkahnya tidak berhasil. Cahay itu juga tepat menghantam jantung Voldemort dan mahkluk itu jatuh dan terbujur kaku di tanah, sama halnya dengan Harry.

Hermione muncul dari balik pepohonan, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya sambil menangis histeris. Para Pelahap Maut bergerak mundur dan berlari menghindari Hermione. Hermione tidak menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya atau apa yang telah Ia lakukan terhadap Voldemort. Hanya Harry yang ada dipikirannya. Hermione telah membunuh Voldemort.

Ia segera menghampiri Harry yang sudah tidak sehangat beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekujur tubuh Harry dingin dan tidak bernapas. Harry mati. Berakhir sudah.

"HARRY!" Hermione tidak mampu berbicara hal lain. Hanya nama Harry, yang keluar dari mulutnya, diiringi oleh tangisan dan rintihan pilu. Harry meninggalkannya, untuk selama-lamanya.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah lain dan jeritan. Jeritan orang-orang yang melihat mayat Voldemort berada di sebelah mayat Harry, yang dipeluk Hermione dengan erat.

Tidak, Harry belum mati.

Detak jantung yang lemah kembali muncul dan Hermione segera berteriak meminta pertolongan.

.

Epilog

Hermione menatap jendela rumahnya. Rumahnya sendiri, yang Ia tinggali bersama suami yang sangat Ia cintai, Ron, dan anak-anak mereka. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seorang anak laki-laki menarik ujung jubahnya.

"Mom belum jawab pertanyaanku," kata anak itu. Hermione tersenyum penuh arti. "Pertanyaan yang mana, Harry?"

Harry Weasley. Nama anak pertamanya, beserta anak satu-satunya.

"Apakah Mom mencintai Dad?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Ya, dan aku juga mencintaimu, Harry," jawabnya.

Meskipun waktu cepat berlalu, Harry akan selalu hidup baginya. Harry masih ada, walaupun detak jantung terakhir itu hanya terdengar selama 2 menit, tapi Ia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Hermione.

Walaupun Ia sekarang memiliki Ron, dan sangat mencintainya, Hermione masih memiliki ruang hati yang besar untuk Harry. Karena Harry telah membawa separuh hatinya ke dimensi yang lain, dimanapun itu, tempat dimana Ia sekarang berada.


End file.
